


他言语的重量 The Weight of His Words

by Lalaith_Airfree



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AO3不会数中文字数, Angst, Gen, Tragedy, 中文, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaith_Airfree/pseuds/Lalaith_Airfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maglor Feanorion was not lost at the end of the First Age, instead returning in secret amongst the remaining Noldor, and later dwelling with his adopted kindred in Rivendell. As the Council of Elrond decides the fate of the Ring, binding its fate to the Ringbearer, Maglor considers the weight of an oath, and fears the devastation that they can wreak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	他言语的重量 The Weight of His Words

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Weight of His Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/938625) by [theeventualwinner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeventualwinner/pseuds/theeventualwinner). 



瑞文戴尔的领主在午后温暖炫目的阳光中穿过寂静的亭廊，他脑中仍回响着几分钟前刚刚结束的会议上的言语。那些混杂着愤怒、恐惧、希望和悲伤的言语此刻纠结成一团；诸国的重担和自由种族的命运与无尽的言辞一同压在他的肩头，纠缠着他的一举一动；许下的诺言搅乱了黄昏时刻的宁静，残阳熹微，肃杀的夜晚的行将到来。

 

他无言地穿过空寂的走廊；墙壁四处悬挂的壁毯讲述着那些遥远而荣耀的战争，壁画上那些逝去已久的英雄们用空洞的眼睛注视着他，双唇凝固成战吼的形状，笔刷的轻抚和盘卷的线条之间锁着脆弱的信念。风掠过雕有纹饰的大理石扶手，温暖的气流卷起他发辫的尾稍，嬉弄着他的衣袖，这只令他感到心神不宁；疑虑的触须像藤蔓般盘卷在他的皮肤上。议会上争执的言辞掠过他的脑海，往来交错的争执如同利剑，而提议则如同将灭的余烬，可供选择的余地越来越少，直到最后，只剩唯一一条路摆在他们面前，唯一一个不得不做出的选择。

 

_我必须告诉他。_

 

他下意识地加快了脚步，走过宁静、幽深的厅堂，步下一段段阶梯，穿过狭窄的桥梁，直到瑞文戴尔居所的最深处；这里是来访者不曾涉足的地方，即使是此处的居民也鲜少踏上这些小径，它只存在于飘渺的流言之中、存在于探求者讲述的遥远传奇之间。空气似乎凝固成了剔透的玻璃，夏日的最后一缕温暖掠过他的皮肤，仅有的声响来自远方湍急的溪流，水流冲过山谷边缘，随着激起的水雾汇入下方的Bruinen河，如同一条蜿蜒向南的银色缎带。

 

他转过最后一个拐角，穿过一扇雕刻的拱门。拱门上镶嵌着一颗由秘银锻造成的星辰。在暗色的木色基座上，星辰的八个尖角在日光下闪烁着几乎令人目眩的辉光。他的左手边，一间偏屋坐落在小径彼端，但他并未转向那里。那些静躺在寂静的屋檐下的回忆还是不碰为妙。

 

拱门下方是一段大理石阶梯，通向下方的一片小树林。茂盛的橡树和饱经岁月的花楸树枝干交错，叶片迎着柔和的日光，呈现出一种温暖而忧郁的美。风声在它们粗壮的枝干间轻叹，将茶褐色和深红色的叶片无力的打着旋送向地面，空气中弥漫着它们甜蜜、自然的芬芳。峡谷在他的右侧折向一旁，悬崖峭壁在护栏下急转回旋，岩石上眷生着丝绒般的苔藓，零落的溪流冲过崖壁，如同行行泪水。树林笼罩了峭壁突出的部分，外侧的树木的根系攀附在崖壁上，虬结在岩石和土壤间，隔着近旁瀑布撒下的水雾，那些根条在金色的日光下反射着朦胧的光。

 

他站在拱门下四处张望，却没有看到此行目标的踪迹。视线所及之处唯有激流和沉寂的树木。沉沉的叹了口气，他走下阶梯，从粗壮的枝干下走过。落叶在他的靴子下发出细碎的声响。每一步的碎响似乎都在震荡着寂静与沉寂，他的脚步穿过哀愁激起旧日的烟尘，那尖锐的声响让他不禁感到畏缩，细小的颤抖沿着脊椎爬过他的身体。他的手指随意拂过身旁的枝干，在树木构成的迷宫间曲折而行，感受着它们古老的树皮下留下的结扣和螺纹在指尖滑过；他搜寻着，耐心地在枝干间穿梭，在寂静中寻觅，尽管扬声呼唤也许是更有效的选择，他却不敢这样做；在这里不行，在此地不行。那是不合时宜的。

 

转过几多拐角，钻过一株杨柳低垂的枝条，迈过一株蓬勃的橡树那光滑的根脉，他找到了自己所寻觅的对象。

 

一位精灵背靠着一株古老的蔓榕树粗壮的枝干，坐在两条巨大的树根之间，凝视着近旁的瀑布。瀑布那洁白的水沫如绸带般飞溅而下，带来遥远的呼啸声，撞击着下方深处石砾。在斑驳的光线中，装饰在精灵长袍上的银色丝线如雷电般闪亮，他的黑发在金色的树皮旁闪着光。不受约束的发丝滑过他的肩膀，衬托着遥望着峡谷对岸的精灵那张年轻、优雅，却满怀哀伤的面容。他的身边放着一把小竖琴，苍白的木料与暗色的蔓榕树根形成了鲜明的对比。琴身上描绘着象牙白的曲线，银色马鬃做成的琴弦在雕装的金饰的呼应下如同融化的钢铁；这是一件传奇的乐器，他的手指在琴弦上舞蹈，流泻出的乐声中寄宿着他的族人所有的悲伤与希望，欢欣与苦闷、伤痛与治愈在那些精致的琴弦的震颤之间相互交织。

 

领主悄无声息地靠近他的这位亲族，在距离他所坐的那棵树稍远的地方停下脚步，那位精灵没有现出任何听到他接近的迹象，依旧注视着彼方。就是那个时候他忽地犹豫起来，他不愿打扰这位精灵的宁静，不愿让自己的言语和随之而来的动荡、愤怒、蒙受的痛苦和死亡为这片圣地上抹上血痕。因此他伫立在那里，如同一尊静默的雕像，聆听着湍急的水声、风在树林间的低语和落叶擦过他的鞋子时瑟瑟的声响。

 

然而下一秒，犹豫如风而逝，他的情绪已然转变。他记起了自己为何而来，为何踏上这片庄严肃穆、饱含回忆的土地。

 

他转向那位精灵，向前迈出一步，然后局促地停下来，一只手臂半抬着，熟悉的手势因沉重的意图而停滞。

 

“结束了。”他轻声说道，然而这些言词在呢喃的风声中仍显得突兀。“他们已做出选择。魔戒将随Frodo和他选择的伙伴而去。但结局仍未可知。”

 

那精灵没有回答，依旧凝视着奔落的水流。水雾溅在他的眉梢，他的头发垂在脸旁，泛着微光。他长长的吐了口气，气流无声无息的从他的唇间散去。他忽地倾身向前，眉头紧蹙，墨色的头发扫过他的脸庞，一片阴影从树林间掠过，阳光闪烁不定，在枝干间投下痛苦瑟缩的影子；灰色的碎云如同贪婪、扭曲的指掌；鬼魂的脸孔在贪婪与愤怒中扭曲，空空的眼眶中闪着贪念，冷酷的幻影手中紧握着散发出烟雾的利剑。空气抽紧了，在某些无形的压力下颤动着，关于鲜血、火焰和屠戮的回忆在沉眠中搅动着；旧日扭曲的幽灵，来日的些许鬼影。精灵猛地向后退去，他英俊的脸孔上浮现出痛苦的神情，似乎因疼痛而轻轻扭动着，身子再次靠着树干，光芒再次从树叶间洒落下来，暗影在转瞬间消失得无影无踪，如同被阳光驱散的雾气一般。

 

领主停下来，他脑中那诡异的压迫感缓缓褪去，繁杂纠结的记忆打成结扣，轻轻颤动着，逐渐褪去，它们的坟墓重新吞下自己的房客，将它们埋葬在宁静的天空和低语的叶片之下。那位精灵再次望向瀑布，但仍蹙着眉头、似乎陷入了思考之中，他的手指紧紧抓着膝盖，骨节分明。

 

“我……我很抱歉。”领主说道，“我本不该前来。”

 

他犹豫了片刻，等待着答案，心中半是期许、半是忧虑，但那个精灵始终沉默不语。领主很快转过身，大步迈过那些散在草地上的落叶，它们在他脚下发出破裂，如同细碎的骨骼。

 

_“他们是否就此发誓？他们是否许下了誓言？”_

 

那位精灵的声音传遍了树林，他的声音低沉而富有韵律，宛如统帅而又饱含忧伤，就像是发自某个遥远的地方，却包含着无可否认的力量和威严。领主在这声音下僵立在原地；茶褐色的叶片描绘出庄严的螺旋轨迹、如雨般包裹着他，像破碎的羽翼般落在他的脚边。

 

_“告诉我。”_

 

这句冰冷的命令中潜藏着一丝绝望，精灵嗓音中最细微的颤抖像冰冷的刀刃刺穿了领主的脏腑，了然、愧疚与懊悔的碎片深深刺伤了他。他再次转身，面向仍然坐在蔓榕树枝干下的精灵，但对方此时正凝视着他，目光中仿佛承载着无尽的伤痛、懊悔、和苦涩、破碎的痛苦；颤栗和希望在那双雨灰色的瞳孔中厮打，他无声的乞求着，恳求领主告诉他他们是否发下誓言，是否说出了不容践踏的言语；那些令世界为之震颤的言语，那些将他撕裂的言语。

 

_“告诉我。”_

 

“不。他们未曾发誓。除了持戒者本人，其余人都不被誓言所束。我……我不会允许的。或许很多事都将到来，正义或是邪恶，但这件事将不会发生，我向你许诺。它将不再重演。”

 

领主忽地退却了，无法再承受精灵那可怕的凝视。他大步穿过树林，踏上阶梯，穿过上方的拱门。他走向自己的厅堂、脚步声在空荡的走廊中回响。

 

精灵沉默地坐在那里，沐浴着沉寂的午后那逐渐淡去的阳光，那金色的光芒却无法令他感到温暖，瀑布在他面前奔流，但他却视而不见；他踏入冰冷的记忆之河中；每一次心跳间都有不请自来的鬼魂向他袭来，每一次呼吸都被那些他参与造成的毁坏纠缠。每一位逝去的兄弟，每一个荒废的王国，每一个破碎的家庭，它们化作炫目的火焰，在他的眼中舞蹈，他的剑上滴下令人作呕的鲜血，那些曾经鲜明而令人振奋的存在如今却令他感到愈发耻辱和厌恶。在一切结束之时，他曾祈求他的兄长住手，离开这条憎恨与毁灭的鲁莽之路，但他的兄长无法、也无意这样做；他们的言语紧紧束缚着他，那道在另一个时间、另一片土地上、在愤怒与盲目的傲慢下发下的誓言。那些言语一点一点将他剥离，任凭他在对抗它们的撕扯时变得伤痕累累、鲜血淋漓，每一次徒劳的挣扎只是令那些利刃刺得更深；它们刺穿他的肌肉，点燃他的血管。如今，即使一无所有，他的意图、他的誓言依旧迫使他在此徘徊，永远被束缚在这片令他蒙受耻辱的土地上，像几乎被遗忘的鬼魂般驻留在在亲族的厅堂间，任凭数个世纪的时光哀愁地流过。

 

如今，Eä的命运再次被摆上了棋盘，那位受诅咒的Maia的武器如今落这位小霍比特人和他的伙伴手中。但他们并未受到束缚，这是他从未得以拥有过的选择。他的一部分为此感到快乐，一丝微弱的笑容攀上他的嘴角。他们或许会动摇；他们也许会将任务弃置一旁，休息或尽情游荡，并且无需因他们的选择受到责备。除了那位霍比特人，他被自己的言语束缚在这项任务中，但他并未发下永久的誓言，他并未以唯一者的名义发誓，愿他因此得到祝福。

 

精灵在这株神圣的树木下闭上眼睛，手指紧紧将竖琴握在胸前，琴身上的雕饰陷进他的手掌里，他的指关节绷得发白，迫使自己的双手不再颤抖。在这个世界上他已经没有任何可以给与的东西，但这些言语涌向他的唇边，忽然之间他明白了——无论他是谁，无论他曾做过什么，这些言语都代表着善意。他握紧它们，承载着它们，直到它们几乎要满溢出来，而后他抬起头，阳光在他脸上如金色缎带般闪烁，他像祈祷似的将它们托给轻风：

 

_“愿那位霍比特人完成我们所未能之事。_

_愿击败我们的、击败我的、被他所征服。_

_当这一切结束，无论结局几何，_

_苦涩亦或欢欣，幸福亦或失落，_

_当这一切结束，_

_愿他得享安宁。”_


End file.
